


Destined Chapter 13

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Same as before





	Destined Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before

  
Author's notes: Same as before  


* * *

Destined Chapter 13

## Destined Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**NEXT MORNING**

"River put your boots on before goin out." 

"No." 

"OW" Jayne yelps "gorram River that hurt!" 

**"GOOD!"**

Grace looks up as her son enters the kitchen looking annoyed, "Trouble in paradise?" 

"As it is every time we try to get her to wear her boots." Jayne shrugs. "Saw the south fence needs some mendin." He takes a cup of coffee from his Ma as he sits at the table. 

"Mmm Timmy was supposed to do it but as always with him somethin came up." 

River enters the kitchen holding her boot out to Jayne, "Do I have to wear them? I get lost with them." 

"You get lost without them." Jayne takes the boot and starts untying the knot in the laces. "Besides I promised I would keep an eye on you. Can't do that if your here and I'm fixin the fence." 

"Jayne's good at getting knots undone." River informs Grace. 

"He's always been good at gettin them undone and tyin them." Grace says with a laugh. "When he was younger he used to tie his sisters shoe laces together." 

"Oh Jayne stories." River says happily. 

"His sisters got so mad that one night in the middle of winter they put his boots outside. Froze em. It took forever to thaw them out." Grace sets plates of food before them. 

"Thank you." 

Jayne sets the boot down and digs in to his breakfast while listening to his Ma tell River little stories. 

**LATER**

Jayne lifts River off the horse, "Don't go wanderin off Baby." 

"I won't." River promises as she pats the horse's neck. 

Jayne turns his attention to the fence listening to River talk to the horse. 

"Jayne" 

"Yeah?" 

"He misses his family. He doesn't remember you much." 

"Been a while since I been back, River girl." 

River continues petting the horse moving along his body. She stops when she sees a brand. She walks over to Jayne and kicks him. 

"OW" Jayne yelps, "What the ruttin hell was that for?" He rubs his shin. 

"He didn't like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Being marked." 

"You mean the branding? Do to all the animals. How we get em back." 

"Not nice. Hurts." 

"River its how we get them back when they get out." 

"Get out cuz it hurts. They get confused." River looks down shaking her head. "If you ask nicely wouldn't hurt as much. Don't understand why you do it." 

"River, that's how things are done on a farm." Jayne shrugs "It hurts them briefly but it's how we get them back." 

"Scare them first." River leans into his chest. 

Jayne strokes her hair, "Has to be done River." 

"OK" 

"Gonna let me get to work?" 

River nods releasing him. 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne looks over at River who is lying on her back looking up at the sky, "You asleep?" 

"No. I'm watching the clouds." 

Jayne walks over to her and kneels beside River, "Almost done." He brushes her hair out of her eyes. 

River grabs his hand tugging him down to kiss her. 

Jayne smiles against her lips, "Mmm peace and quiet. No doc interrupting us." 

"He's trying." 

"Tryin to piss me off." 

"No silly." River licks his jaw. "Get used to it. Understand." 

"Understand what?" 

River runs her hands over his shoulders, "Why you." She strokes his cheek, "Accept it." 

"Me or her?" 

"He accepts her." River says firmly knowing Jayne is angered by the idea of Simon not accepting their child due to the paternity, "Part of him too." She sighs. "He's trying to accept giving me up, always been River and Simon... never anyone else. He's never had to share me with anyone." 

Jayne groans, "Ain't like I'm takin you off ship or away from him." 

"Giving up full responsibility to you... scares him. He gets scared that I won't need him anymore. He doesn't realize I'm always going to need him." She stares at Jayne. "He's trying Jayne." She brushes her fingers across his lips. "Not ready for his mei-mei to have a zhang fu. Not ready to accept she has one." 

Jayne's eyes narrow "What?" 

River giggles at his tone "You silly." River kisses him 

"I ain't married you yet." Jayne points out. 

"What means more? Words and belief in the book that lies... or heart?" She asks stroking his cheek. 

"Ma wants it proper... legal." 

"When ready." 

"And when is ready?" 

River shrugs "Don't know future." She smiles stretching as she feels Jayne gently rub her middle. 

Jayne groans, "Have to get the fence done River girl." 

"OK." 

Kissing her Jayne stands returning to the fence. 

River smiles feeling his relief... and confusion at her admission. 'He'll ask when ready. He is my zhang fu no matter words or not.' River sits up crossing her legs she watches as Jayne works. 'I won't say anything to anyone... it would confuse them.' 

'I know I ain't ready to do it proper but I will. Is River right? Bout heart bein more important than words?' He finishes his work thinking over everything. He turns to see River watching him. He removes his gloves walking over to River he crouches, "I am gonna ask you properly." 

River moves to her knees her hands cupping his face, "Ask or not still my zhang fu here." She taps her heart. 

"They ain't gonna get this." 

River shrugs "Understand or not... it's not their choice." She kisses him then stands. "What now?" 

"Let's head back. Brothers should be back soon." Jayne stands grabbing his hat off the post and the hammer. 

**WHILE LATER**

"Where is River?" Grace asks Jayne as he enters the cabin. 

"She's playing with the puppies." Jayne answers wiping his hands dry on a towel. "Ma, are they brandin new ones?" 

"Yes. Bringin back a few new calves. Why?" 

Jayne looks out the door where he watches River playing with the puppies. "I think its best if I take River away from here while they do the brandings." 

"Why?" 

"Just for the best." Jayne replies watching as River laughs. "We had to transport cattle once... River threw a fit the whole time; wouldn't go near them. She started throwin things and screamin. She scared the cattle. Once they left Serenity she was fine." 

"How do you handle it Jayne? If her fits are so bad..." 

Jayne looks at his Ma, "Don't go there Ma." He warns walking out of the cabin he joins River on the porch. 

'He really loves her. Good.' Grace watches as River hands Jayne one of the puppies, 'Ain't seen him this happy since he was a boy.' 

Hearing the familiar sound of hooves Jayne looks up to see his younger brothers herding the cows into a corral. He looks at River handing the puppy back to her, "Stay here." 

River nods cuddling the puppy as Jayne joins his brothers to corral the cows. 

"Hey Jayne." Timmy the youngest Cobb male greets 

"Hey brother what are you doin here?" Henry, the third Cobb sibling greets. 

"Short trip." Jayne answers helping his brothers bring in the final cows and locking the fence. "I fixed the south fence this morning." He looks at Timmy. 

"Hey I planned to do it." Timmy shrugs 

"Right." Lyle snorts "So you here to do some brandin as well?" 

"No leavin it to you. I gotta get River away from here before you start." 

"River? Oh yeah Ma mentioned you met someone." Henry states 

"Jayne's got a girlfriend." Timmy teases 

Jayne glares at his brother, "Watch it I take teasin from River cuz she's cute... and can kick my ass if she wanted too." He muses as his brothers tie up their horses. 

"So why you here? You runnin from someone again?" Henry demands 

"When ain't Jayne runnin" Lyle laughs 

"Half the ships sick. Doc didn't want River to get sick so here we are. So I thought it was time to visit." Jayne shrugs glancing at the cabin to see River still happily playing with the puppies while Milly and the sire Thad lie near by. 

"Thad is lettin someone he never seen play with his pups? Last time he bit someone for that." Lyle says surprised 

"She played with them all last night." Jayne shrugs "'sides Milly likes her." 

"She's cute." Lyle remarks seeing Jayne's expression he raises his hands. "Just statin Brother. You know Annie would kick my ass." 

"I'll kick your ass." Jayne warns as they reach the porch where River is holding up one of the puppies. 

"OK so you want a name too... hmm how about Frank. No... you aren't a Frank... Bob." She laughs as the puppy wags his tail. "OK so you are Bob." 

"River what are you doin?" Jayne asks 

"They wanted names. They dislike being referred to as the puppies. So this is Bob... that's Stewie... that's Goober... and she's Looney." River points to each puppy. 

"Why Looney?" Jayne asks 

"She likes it." River shrugs "Don't ask me why. Just because they aren't staying doesn't mean they don't want names. They are individuals... not a group." 

"River these are my brothers." 

River looks at each brother, "Timothy, Henry, and Lyle." 

Jayne lifts his brow questioningly. 

River shrugs 

"Boys" 

"Hey Ma." Lyle grins hugging his mother. 

Jayne sits beside River and lifts her onto his lap, "How'd you know?" 

"How I know many things." River says her eyes on the puppy in her arms. 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne smiles watching as River pulls off her boots dropping them on the ground before walking ankle deep into the water. "Gonna go for a swim?" He asks sitting on a large rock beside her. 

River looks at him tilting her head, "Gonna swim with me?" 

"Hmm, maybe." Jayne watches as River removes her dress. He swallows a groan, "Swear River someone comes by and sees you like this... ain't gonna be held accountable for my actions." He warns taking in her body noting the changes her pregnancy has brought on. 

River grins wading into the water. "What are you Jayne... a wimp?" She taunts 

"Ain't a wimp." Jayne protests 

"Then swim with me." River ducks under the water, as she surfaces she grins seeing Jayne is stripping off his clothes. She watches as he dives into the water swimming under water towards her. She laughs as he surfaces right in front of her, "So you aren't a wimp." 

"Never been said Jayne Cobb is a wimp." Jayne pulls her close brushing her wet hair back. "So I get my crazy girl to myself." 

River laughs "I like your brothers. They're funny." 

"They can be amusing." Jayne agrees 

"They think its odd you ended up with me." 

"Oh really" 

"Mmm I'm too cute for you." She sticks out her tongue as she pushes away from him diving down. 

"Hey" Jayne protests 

River resurfaces behind him her arms going around his neck. "I am too cute for you." She kisses his neck, "Love you anyway." 

"You do huh?" Jayne turns one arm going around her waist. 

River nods kissing him pushing away from again. She splashes him laughing at his expression then yelps when he splashes back. "Jayne" she laughs splashing back. 

**LATER**

River leans back against Jayne's chest as they sit under a tree. "I wonder how Peace is." 

"Sure everythin is fine." 

"Don't like being away from Simon." 

"I know you ain't likin this but you sick ain't somethin we need." 

River turns to look at Jayne, "Don't be mad" 

"I ain't mad." 

"You don't need me as much as Simon does." 

"I know that. Doc ain't violent... only has it in him when it comes to you." Jayne brushes her hair back. "And he ain't good at it." 

"Violence confuses him." River rests her head on his shoulder. "Why you confuse him. Simon doesn't understand how people can hurt each other. Simon was the good child; never yelled... never cried... never argued. I was the bad one. Always asking... always wanting to know. Outside proud... inside feared." 

"Doc told me your Ma picked out someone for you to marry." 

"I didn't like him. Mean to us when no one was looking. He made fun of Simon. He didn't get my brain." 

"Think you woulda married him?" 

"Mother would have tried. Father would have protested. But give in to her... always did." She nuzzles his neck. "Never see him again." 

"Good. I'll hit im for bein mean to my crazy girl." 

River lifts her head, "Like my brain?" 

"Gettin used to it." 

"Good." 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne slides off the horse pulling the half asleep River off. 

"Finally you get back to work." Henry calls 

"Be right there." Jayne returns as he heads into the cabin pass his Ma who is doing some laundry. He enters the cabin heading straight back to the bedroom. He sets River down removing her boots. When she stirs he smiles, "Be outside if you need me dong ma?" 

River yawns nodding 

"Ma's outside." He pulls the covers up then walks out of the room. He steps out to the porch. "They finish?" 

"Yes. Your brothers ain't happy you left them to do the work." 

"If we stayed it woulda been a fight to keep River out of the way. I already got a new bruise today... ain't lookin' for another." Jayne shrugs joining his brothers. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Grace looks up from cutting vegetables to see River walk into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Took a long nap I see." 

River sits on one of the chairs, "Sleep less now. I used to sleep all day. Too many drugs... made me sleepy." She rests her chin on her hands. "What are you doing?" 

"Making stew. Want to help?" 

"Not allowed to touch knives or guns. Captain Daddy's rules. Bad things happen when I do." 

"What happens?" 

"Cut Jayne." At Grace's expression she shrugs, "He was being mean to Simon. I said sorry. I didn't mean too... just do things without thinking sometimes." 

"Why do you do that?" 

"Simon said they did stuff to my brain. Now I feel too much. I don't think like I used too. Get confused." She tucks her feet under her. "When I get confused Jayne finds me." 

"He's always been good at findin' things." 

"Yep. Jayne's my anchor... keeps my head from floating. Don't get confused or lost in his head." 

"So Jayne's mean to your brother?" 

River shrugs "Sometimes... but Simon's mean too. The last time they argued I told them I wasn't speaking to them until they apologized to each other." 

"Did they?" 

River shrugs, "After a few hours." 

"Jayne can be stubborn." Grace says dryly. 

"Don't worry about Jayne... we take care of each other. Inara says we are a family. Book listens. Captain Daddy yells. Simon patches people up. Kaylee cheers us up. Wash makes sure we get to where we are going. Zo bosses when Captain isn't able. Inara, she yells at Captain and Simon when their being stupid and overprotective of me and Kaylee. Jayne and me... as much trouble as we get into... they always get us out of it." 

"What are you gonna do after the baby is born?" Grace asks curiously. 

"Not much is talked about. Simon and Jayne are fighting about it already. Simon wants me back on the drugs. Jayne says no." 

"What do you want?" 

River looks at Grace surprised 

"What?" 

"No one really asks me." 

"Why not?" 

"They treat me like I'm still a child. Jayne is the only one who never has. When I annoy him, he yells at me. When I annoy Simon or Captain they would send me to my room or give me more shots." 

"So what do you want?" 

"What I want I can't have" River shrugs 

"That is?" 

"My head fixed... them to leave me alone so I can have a normal life. Not have to feel so much." 

"Hurts?" Grace asks 

"Sometimes it gets so loud in my head that the only thing I can do is scream. Everyone gets mad when I do. Simon tries to get me to stop, he doesn't really understand. Jayne hates it when I scream but lets me now. Before he would have yelled at me for waking him up. I try not to scream at night so I don't wake anyone." She sighs "But can't help it. My brain doesn't understand things the same anymore... understand too much but not enough." 

"Must be confusin sometimes." 

"Sometimes I can't stop thinking or feeling... hard to focus on one thing." 

"What do you do to keep busy?" 

"Captain gives me jobs. Sometimes I have to clean the whole mess hall. Mostly I have to stay out of the way." 

**WHILE LATER**

"Shouldn't yell at him" River shakes her head as she watches Timmy try to get a small calf to do his bidding. "He doesn't like it, it scares him." 

Lyle lifts his brow at Jayne 

"Thought you were sleepin" Jayne says 

"Was, I didn't want too anymore." 

"See you put your boots on this time." 

"Asked not ordered." River looks at Jayne, "Asking is better than telling. Why do you think I throw my boots at you and Simon?" 

"Because you like to hit us with things." 

"Mostly." River grins 

"One of these days Doc is going to yell at you." Jayne says dryly 

"Can't" 

"Why?" 

"Not in Simon to yell." 

"Well he yells at me." Jayne grumbles 

River pats his arm "He loves me. Blames you" 

"You started it." Jayne argues 

"Mei-meis can never do any wrongs." River says smugly. "Everyone else does the wrong." 

"You know she is right." Henry muses "Never blamed the sisters for what they did but we did beat up the guys." 

Jayne groans his head hitting the post, "I'm humped." 

River grins at him "There is one thing Simon does like about you" 

"What? Do I even want to know?" 

River smiles "At least Mother and Father would hate you more than Kaylee." 

"How is that a good thing?" Henry asks 

"Never have to meet them." River shrugs 

"So what else does big brother get into trouble for?" Lyle asks 

"Everything." River shrugs "He can't stay out of trouble." 

"Hey most of the time I get in trouble it's your fault." Jayne argues 

"Difference is... I'm young and crazy. You are old enough to know better." 

"He is old." Lyle muses 

"Jayne, be nice." River warns as the calf stops right before her she pets it. 

"That's it!" Timmy throws his hands up "Not chasin him anymore." 

The brothers start laughing at Timmy's frustration. "Just give him a break." Lyle suggests. "He'll go in when he's ready." 

"You're scaring him." River says sadly as she pets the calf. "He just wants you to be nice." 

"It's a cow." Timmy points out 

"He still has feelings." River shrugs as she scratches the calf's head. "He just wants some attention." 

"He's a cow." Timmy argues 

"Little brother arguin' with River... ain't smart." Jayne warns. "If she can't out argue you... she'll kick you." 

"No I won't." River returns. "Only kick Jayne... but when he's being stupid." 

"Wow Jayne must be bruised." Lyle jokes 

"Either bruises or the airlock." River shrugs looking at the cow, "You know he's cute." 

"Don't even think about it River." Jayne warns. "You'd have better luck gettin Mal to agree to a dog or cat." He groans. "Erase that thought River. I'm already facin the airlock as it is." 

"But he's cute." 

"Remember the cows last time? For two weeks all you did was scream. Gave me a gorram headache." 

"Oh fine." River huffs, "OK bye now." River watches as the calf trots off heading straight towards the other cows. 

"How did..." Timmy trails off 

"Not scared anymore. Yelling at him scared him." River shrugs walking away back to the cabin humming. 

"She always like this?" Henry asks 

Jayne shrugs "For the most part." 

"She ain't all there." Lyle remarks 

"She just thinks different." Jayne shrugs "She's one of the smartest people in the 'verse. She's a gorram genius." 

"And she's with you" Henry teases 

Jayne shrugs "Just happened." 

"So why is she actin weird?" Henry asks curiously. 

"Alliance Docs. Doc said they cut up parts of her brain. Still learnin what she can do. Already know she's dangerous with knives and guns." Jayne leans against the fence watching as River sits on the porch besides the dogs the puppies automatically crawling on to her lap. "Should get this work done huh?" 

**EVENING**

River watches the brothers play poker then shakes her head knowing each is trying to outwit the others, "Won't work." 

"What?" Jayne asks absently 

River sighs, "If all of you are going to cheat learn to cheat better." 

"How..." Lyle trails off 

"Sorry can't help, not allowed to cheat. Simon gets mad when I do. He banished me from all forms of gambling." 

Jayne laughs, "Remember when he found out we were playing Go Fish for money?" 

River giggles, "You and Captain Daddy got yelled at by Inara when she found out from Kaylee." 

"Sunshine always did tattle." Jayne grumbles 

"Only told cuz I kept winning and you two were getting cranky and mean. Wash didn't care if he lost." 

"He's bad at gamblin" 

"He knew he'd get the money back." 

"WHAT?! You gave shortie his money back?" 

"Zo's scary." River reminds 

"Good point." Jayne agrees 

"So you ain't a gambler?" Lyle asks River. 

River shrugs "Not anymore. Once I learned all the games and kept winning they wouldn't play." 

"We ended up broke." Jayne points out. 

"Just mad cuz you lost to a girl." River retorts 

"Well you cheat." 

"Do not." River pokes him in the ribs. 

"Hate when you do that." Jayne grumbles 

"Don't cheat. Just use my head." 

"Unless you forgot your head ain't fair to normals." 

"Coulda won even if they didn't mess with my brain. Gambling is numbers and counting." River shrugs 

"You count cards?" Timmy asks 

"Can... don't. Isn't fair. He tries to get me to cheat so he can win. Never works." 

"Only cuz Mal would send me out the airlock." Jayne grumbles 

"Wouldn't." River shrugs 

"And why do you say that?" 

"You amuse him... plus I can disable the airlock member?" River rests her chin on her hands. "Besides if he meant it he would have done it." 

"One of these days he will." 

"Maybe. Stop making him mad he won't." 

"And whose fault is it I keep gettin in trouble?" Jayne glances at her as his Brothers start up another hand. 

"You got into trouble before I came out of the box." River returns "Schemes and scams." 

"I had to amuse myself somehow." Jayne shrugs 

River watches the game with amusement hearing each brother wonder about the others move. 

**AFTER MIDNIGHT**

Jayne looks up hearing the door open to see his Ma. "Sorry Ma." 

"How is she?" 

"Least she stopped screaming." Jayne looks at River who is curled up beside him her hands over her ears whimpering. 

Grace nods closing the door she returns to her own room. 

River turns into him burrowing into his chest. 

Jayne rubs her back as she trembles, 'Long night.' 

**TBC...**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 13**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **21k**  |  **11/07/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  Same as before   
Notes:  Same as before   
  



End file.
